Lightbringer point farming
The table below lists all known, efficient Lightbringer point farming locations. The details of each location (path to run, quests required, etc.) are given in the sections following. The Mirror of Lyss A good early farming spot for Lightbringer Points is in the The Mirror of Lyss outside Dzagonur Bastion. Take the bounty from Whispers Informant, go around the area and kill all the elementals along the eastern edge of the zone. The level 24 Roaring Ether carry Resurrection Signet, but they are unable to use them on the Djinn. Take out the Djinn first, Broad Head Arrow is very effective against them. Frozen Soil can combat the resurrection signets, but beware not being able to resurrect teammates. *Note: Resurrected creatures will no longer give Lightbringer points - it is presumed that this was fixed in the November 30th update It might be a good idea to have some Vabbian Keys with you during this run, as there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. Having the quests "The Search for Survivors" or "For Your Ears Only" active on your log will prevent some of the foes from spawning, so you should finish or abandon the quests before you go farming. From the last spot on this map go a bit south on the way to Honur Hill to find one more group of 4 elementals. This run takes 5-10 minutes at maximum and brings in exactly 72 points. Starting from The Kodash Bazaar, however, and running towards Dzagonur will net you 90 points as well as 2 bosses, Yammiron, Ether Lord and Shezel Slowreaper along with one Buried Treasure site. In hard mode, the run can yield up to 348 Lightbringer points including the 150 bonus points from Yammiron. It is faster to start from Dzagonur Bastion due to the way the hard mode boss bonuses work. Another hard mode alternative is to make a quick run starting from Dzagonur, grab the bounty and head north to wipe out the 4 elementals, and then south for the group nearest the gate. Ignore any resurrections in the second group and sprint back to the gate. It takes less than 2.5 minutes to earn the 48 points. They key is not to zone back to town, as that will place you far away from the gate. Chantry of Secrets The Between a Rock... quest can be used to farm Lightbringer Points, although getting there requires you to go through several mobs. After you get to the quest marker, quickly talk to the Whispers Informant to get the bounty for Margonites. You are then attacked by 6 groups of 6-8 Margonites, approaching in three waves of two groups. As you will be fighting in one place all the time, a choke point in the gateway, wells, wards, and traps help a lot. It's an easy quest if you have a Minion Master: the minions take most of the damage and there are plenty of bodies. After you've killed all of the mobs, return to town, abandon the quest, and take it again for a repeatable 74 points (including the unique) gain. Again, there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. So make sure to carry a couple of keys. Resplendent Makuun An alternative spot to farm Lightbringer points in Vabbi is in the northernmost part of the Resplendent Makuun area. If you leave from Yahnur Market, it takes about 5 minutes to reach the right area, but once there you can farm all the Djinn that are there then re-zone and do it all again. There is a boss to farm as well. An alternative entry is Honur Hill, it is an easier distance. Leave Honur Hill and head east until you're in the northeast corner of Resplendent Makunn. You'll find the Djinn, and earn 54 points per run. You can also zone from the area described above (from the North East) into Wilderness of Bahdza and farm the South East corner, zoning back and forth (and keeping any morale boost you have, too). Just watch out for patrolling beetles! The Sulfurous Wastes The quests A Show of Force and Requiem for a Brain may be combined with Hard Mode to farm Lightbringer points. Leave from Remains of Sahlahja and head to the resurrection shrine in the northwest for the Margonite bounty (6). Head on down towards the temple (10), and just outside it will be three groups of 5 Margonites for the Requiem quest. After killing them, pick up (and then drop) the Ancient Tome of Knowledge, causing two more groups of Margonites to spawn near (9) for you to kill. Each of these groups will have 5 Margonites, so 5 groups of 5 = 25 Margonites, the requirement for the maximum boss point bonus. The value of A Show of Force is that the Abaddon Shrine in the southwest corner of the temple spawns three Margonite bosses at once, giving you 468 Lightbringer points if you have reached the limit of 25 Margonites killed, which you got from the Requiem groups outside. Clear out the Graven Monoliths inside the temple, then activate ONLY the southwest shrine and kill the bosses. Activating all the shines will complete the quest, forcing you to abandon and start over. Once complete, return to Remains of Sahlahja and restart the run; both quests will automatically reset. You must have the Rune of DOOM in your inventory for the shrines to activate. This run may be combined with the popular Sulfurous Wastes Sunspear promotion points farming run as the paths are the same (undead bounty at (1), groups of Awakened at (3-5), and Alem the Unclean near the temple (9)). A single run takes 10 minutes or less and is worth approximately 500 Sunspear promotion points and 600 Lightbringer points, which comes to 3000 Sunspear and 3600 Lightbringer points per hour. Another advantage is that the entire run may be done in junundu, making it the safest way to farm Lightbringer points in Hard Mode. Several Locked Chests also spawn on the way, so you may wish to bring lockpicks. The Ruptured Heart In one trip through The Ruptured Heart, a group can earn about 140 Lightbringer Points. The path also has one Mesmer Boss (Rual, Stealer of Hope) and one Paragon Boss (Tureksin the Delegator) along the way. The Hidden City of Ahdashim Clearing the elementals in the entry courtyard alone is worth 36 Lightbringer Points. A sweep through the center chamber and across the treasure store in the northwest corner nets an additional 164 Lightbringer Points. A capable team can complete this run in about 15 minutes. Broadhead Arrow is very effective against Ruby Djinns. An Invincible Monk (55 hp) with Spoil Victor is able to kill all the Djinns in this area, making a fast solo run. By farming solo, you will gain more experience. Domain of Secrets An effective place to farm Lightbringer Points is the Domain of Secrets, outside the Gate of Secrets. You will find about 17 groups of Margonites, each group containing 6-8 foes. Beware of over-aggroing, there are a few groups that can be found very close to each other, including the first group you'll run into. It is wise to obtain the Monolith Hunt (Found at the southernmost Resurrection Shrine on the map, marked with a white x), for a single monolith appears usually once between each Margonite group, also there is one group of 5-6 Graven Monoliths. Doing this run will get you about 274 Lightbringer points, and takes about 15-20 minutes with a well put-together team of heroes and henchmen. You will also encounter Wieshur the Inspiring and Hautoh the Pilferer. 1-3 Margonite Chests usually will be found throughout the course of the run, so be sure to bring a couple of Margonite Keys. Though for more adventurous players, there are titan and menzies blessings with a number of enemies for each.